1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to on-screen colour selection. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention relates to the selection of a colour from a screen. The invention also relates to a method of displaying colours on a screen to facilitate selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional packages for creating or editing images and/or text enable the user to select a colour with which to touch up the image, draw a line, fill a block of space, or add text. Typically, there are two methods available to the user to make this selection. One of these is a colour “palette”, in which a selection of colours is displayed, from which the user can select one or more colour for subsequent use. The other method is a “colour picker” tool which enables the user to select a colour displayed anywhere on the screen for use within the drawing package.